


Lima 99

by La_95



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Fluffy, Funny, The characters are a little OC, b99 inspired, brittana, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 11:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13363551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_95/pseuds/La_95
Summary: Lima's 99 squad has a new detective, chief Sylvester's beautiful niece, Brittany Pierce.Santana Lopez, their best detective, can't help but find Brittany very.. entailing.





	Lima 99

Rolling her chair out of the desk, she asks, “So, you guys heard the news?”

“What news?”

“Chief’s niece start’s working here today”

Kurt raises his brown “And you know this, how?”

At that moment a ping is heard, and the elevator door open’s revealing a beautiful (and clearly nervous) blonde in a suit.

Leaving her office, chief Sylvester says “Everyone, I would like to introduce you to my brilliant niece and our precinct newest detective Brittany Pierce!”

Santana display’s a cocky smile to the rest of the squad.

”Now, I understand you have the need to greet and make her feel welcome while simultaneously trying to get as much information about her as you can, so you have exactly 2 minutes to get the chit chat going and then is back to work!”

“Hi, how’s it going? My name’s Sugar, I’m this place’s ray of sunshine! They call me a secretary but don’t be fooled, I won’t be getting you any coffee okay?! Now that that's out of the way, who's your favorite singer?”

Blaine comes next “Hi, I’m Blaine! And this is a very important question: if you were left loose in New York and could go to any restaurant of your choice, for free, witch type of food would it be? Pasta? Italian? Chinese? Oh, don't say a steakhouse, that's just dirty”

“I…”

“Hi, I’m Kurt, happy to meet you. So, I just have to ask, is this an original Louis Vuitton Neverfull MM? It is so gorgeous!”

“Hi!” Says Puck,wrapping his arms around her shoulders “I’m Puck, are you single?”

Quinn comes close, swatting his arms away and offering her hand “Disgusting as always Noah. Sup, I’m Quinn”

Brittany takes her hand, looking grateful for the save, “Hi…”

“Time’s over! Back to work everyone! Pierce, follow me”

They all pretend to busy them-selfs until Sue's office door closes.

“Oh, dang it! We got nothing!”

“And whose fault is that Blaine?” says Santana.

“Santana is right. You guys came off to strong. Maybe next time, try letting her answer one of your questions before assaulting her with more.” Says Mike, finding the situation very amusing.

“Okay, but that’s easily fixable! We can invite her to drinks tonight!”

“Come on Blaine, she just got here! And she is Sue’s niece, how do we know she won’t snitch on us?”

Quinn raises a brown, “Can’t believe I’m saying this, but Artie is right. That is our down time, and we drag chief to the mud. How do we know we can trust her?”

Santana stands up looking cheerful, “Guys, come on. You’re forgetting the most important piece of the puzzle here: we are detectives! We detect!”

She smiles looking at Sue’s office “And I can detect some truths from that beauty”

Everyone looks confused, and slightly perplexed.

“That didn’t make a lot of sense, but I dig it!”

“Thanks Blaine! That's the spirit! You’re now, officially my second in command”

Finger guns raised, “Yeah! Blaine on the house bitches”

Kurt looks unimpressed “Don’t do that”

“Sorry babe”

Santana smiles and her and Blaine high five, “It’s time for some detectiving action”

"That's not even a word!"

\---

They all bundled up together in the meeting room, curtains closed, white board ready. Blaine hold a pen in front of the board, while Santana stands in front of the group

“So, what we got?”

“Blonde, twenty-eight, graduated with honors from the academy, went to McKinley High, was a cheerleader, played on the basketball team…”

“Hot!” 

“Thanks Puck! Write it down Blaine!”

“Sorry, what is the relevance of that statement?”

“Every fact, is a fact Quinnie. We never know what information could be useful!”

Puck cheers.

Sugar is taking selfies, Quinn looks resign, and Mike still finds it all very amusing.

Finn decides to join in from the back “What else do we know?”

“Great question!” Finn and Artie first bump, Santana continues “So, she’s athletic, comes from a family with money, has an old car, is kind of a people pleaser, and doesn’t like working under Sue”

“What? How do you know that?” asks Mike, sceptically.

Santana points at herself “Once again, detective! Now to the evidence: she was nervous when she came in, and she didn’t cut any of you off when you crowded on her. She didn’t even swat Puck off even though she was clearly uncomfortable and dare I say, a little disgusted, no offense budy”

“We good”

“So people pleaser. Also, something you all might have failed to notice was that she was pocketing her car keys when the elevator doors opened, and since we all know this job doesn’t pay _that_ much, I’m assuming she can’t be driving a brand new car. In fact, it would possibly be the car she got at sixteen from her parents. However, her bag, which Kurt pointed out – thank you – costs a lot of money, which means it must have been a present, and since I’ve never met a date who would spent more than 50 box in a gift, I’m assuming, once again, parents. Hence family with money and old car”

“Wow, okay, but what about the Sue thing?” asked Artie, clearly impressed.

“That one is easy. When you guys gang up on her, she actually kinda liked it. There was a tiny smile on the conner of her lips – especially when Quinn got Puck away. But as soon as chief called, her face looked like one of those puppies from those sad adoption-commercials”

Everyone is a little stunned. It wasn’t that shocking, considering Santana was the best detective the station has ever had, but it was still a little mind blowing being able to watch a real life Sherlock Homes action happening in front of them. And they were detectives them-selfs!

After her speech, Santana does a celebratory hoop and starts doing the hula, when a voice comes from the door.

“Wow, Lopez, I’m truly impressed with your clear lack of workload. Since you, apparently, have all the time in the world, you’re on files duty for the rest of the week. Your new job is to make my dear niece as welcome as possible, and to put some order on that garbage pile you call desk”

Santana looks on, perplexed and whispers to a very pale Blaine “Dude, who was supposed to watch the door?”

“I don’t think we ever assigned that duty."

“As for the rest of you, I suggest you scam before I decide morale is too high and that another office boot camp is needed”

Everyone shivers, remembering the (hopefully) last boot camp. Sue was on a rampage because the FBI took over their drug cartel’s case, and used most of their evidence to show competence. The memory of the never-ending hikes, and the knife throwing exercises (where _they_ were the target) were incentive enough to make them scarce.

As Sue goes back to her office and everyone leaves, Brittany turns to Santana, looking dejected.

“I’m sorry you’re stuck with me for the rest of the week. And for the desk duty too”

“Nah that’s fine, it’s Wednesday already, you know. How much could possibly happen in two days?" Then, looking panicked, she says "Oh, oh no, oh noo, I jinxed it. Does it feel like I jinxed it, cuz I’m sure I jinxed it. Dammit!”

Brittany chuckles with her hand over her mouth, and says “I’m sure you didn’t jinx it”

Santana smiles a little, mesmerized with the cute chuckling blonde.

_Why does she feel like Peter Pan?_

"So, what’s all this? Were you guys in the middle of some investigation?”

She crashes back to reality remembering the huge “HOT” written on the board.

“OH, THAT! That’s nothing, just some jokes we've all been working on, you know, crazy stuff, Mexican food, talent show and all that.”

She wraps her arm around Brittany shoulders, and takes her away from the board, and back to the general area “So, why don’t we go to your desk, get you settled for your new job and let Blaine take care of that board”

Making eye contact with Santana, Blaine says “On it”

Brittany laughs, and Santana feels like she's flying again.

\---

They invite Brittany to the bar, and have a surprisingly good time (it was really only surprising for Artie).

They’re sitting at a round table and everyone once again ganged up on Brittany, but this time they let her answer all their questions.

Santana and Quinn are standing at the side, drinking some beers. Santana can’t stop smiling looking at the blondie at the table, and Quinn has her eyes fixed on the bar owner, who also happens to be the singer.

“What do you mean you don’t drink?” Sugar asks, perplexed.

“Is not that I don’t drink, is just that today is Wednesday, and we all have to be at the precinct tomorrow morning, I’m trying to be responsible. Besides, I’ve had my fair share of drinks in high school, and let me tell you this, it was never worth it.”

“The hangovers?” asks Finn, with a dopey smile.

“Oh, I wish! The hook ups”

Everybody laughs, and Sugar says “Oh, high school boys! I totally know what you mean!”

Making eye contact with Santana, Brittany says “High school girls, actually”

Santana gulps down the rest of her bear, and drag Quinn with her, to play some darts.

She can still hear Puck saying "Hot!", and Blaine's "How interesting", and she knows the hole squad is staring at her back.

She refuses to turn around.

On principle.

She was _not_ embarrassed.

\---

After a health game of pool, that didn’t involved gambling, betting or any kind of physical violence _at all_ , Mike says “Well guys, I better get going before Tina puts me on diaper duty for the month.”

Curious, Kurt has to ask “I though you guys were on potty training phase”

Weirdly enough, Mike snaps, “Some kids just can’t Kurt! Some kids just can’t! Everybody has their own time you know! You got yours, my babies got theirs, and I got mine, and mine was used very, very wisely leaning all there is to know about all the martial arts available on this planet, and others. Do I make myself clear?”

A little whiter than he already is, Kurt says “Crystal! Come on Blaine, I think it’s time for us to go!”

They laugh, say their goodbyes, and go home. Quinn goes after the singer (apparently there had been some eye action happening while everyone was drinking and throwing punches around, and she was cordially invited to help Rachel - the owner slash singer - close the bar for the night), leaving Santana and Brittany alone at the door.

“So, this was really fun. Thank you for inviting me.”

“Oh, it’s cool! You’re one of us now! By the way, you’re totally invited to our Burning the Boss gathering every two weeks. It’s great for morale and stress relieve.”

Brittany laughs and says “Thank you! And I know some of you might be worried I’m going to tell on you guys, but I won’t. I promise”

Santana smiles “I trust you”

Brittany hugs her, kisses her cheek, and turns to leave, but then as if remembering something, turns around again and says “You know, next time you wanna learn something about me, all you gotta do is ask.”

Santana stares, confused, and for some reason, blushing.

“And for what’s is worth, I think you’re pretty hot too!"

She smile and wave's "Bye Santana”

And Santana is one hundred percent sure she’s flying this time.

**Author's Note:**

> I know nothing about bags, so I just googled some LV! Dind't even had to pretend it was expensive LoL  
> Oh, and in case it wasn't clear at the end, Brittany was able to read the board, despite Santana efforts. That's what the hole conversation is about.  
> Tell me what you think, don't be afraid of giving constructive feedbacks (this WAS my first fic, after all) ;)  
> Thanks for reading :D


End file.
